


Emperor's Rune - Arisen Vagrants

by SteelIncarnate



Category: Brave Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelIncarnate/pseuds/SteelIncarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summoner from El Gaia named Nero, who is in his late teens. His unwavering pride and powerful units are pitted in a battle against disciples once sealed in Ishgria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperor's Rune - Arisen Vagrants

The ruins of Ishgria emitted a ominous aura— it reflected absence, lacking evidence, yet it had felt as there was a strong presence simultaneously. Cerulean strobes of daylight peered into the crevasses of the chipped stepping stones that once made the vast territory's road before the God War occurred. Nowadays, Ishgria was nothing more than a legacy, and bits of memory— danger lurks beyond it. Nero wasn't deterred by it. His clothing reflected his late youth— a magenta, tattered scarf, a black muscle shirt, large silver shorts, black boots, and an eyepatch that concealed his left eye. Such youth didn't fear— they lack experience, but their daunting pride seems to be unwavering. The summoner's dark, grayish hair was moved by the breeze entering the cracks of the ruin, sending the stoic teenager goosebumps, yet this kind of cold was a usual greeting to him from the desolated temple. 

A sharp pain struck his head, and immediately called his squad forth, who was behind him. The leader of it was a viridian thief surrounded in gold, and also had a chivalric yet flamboyant attitude— the renowned figure named Thief God Zelnite. Behind the exuberant unit, were Kuda and Atro in his ultimate form— his seven-star evolution, while Kuda remained to be a regular six-star unit. Ironic about how they were working together, as how Atro killed Kuda in the past before both being summoned by the teenage summoner a few years after. They conversed with topics, yet history still pains them.  
"Hmph. This place seems to have a certain mysterious feel.. I hope this is worth my pay." Kuda said in a dark tone, quiet enough to almost be considered a mutter.  
Atro smiled, as usual. "Heh. Sure, it might have a mix of desolation and the presence of what was once a mighty civilization, but this is quite the expedition! Now..where's Fei?"  
Nero took a halt, the summoner looked back, his units also looked behind in tandem.

The reviled, mellifluous Hunter walked at his own pace, his scarlet eyes only showing focus for his path, lacking any consciousness for anything that was on it. Any impediments that he viewed volatile were executed by his blade. Water in constant motion surrounded him and his armor, as if they were in his control entirely. Fei muttered curses as he dragged his sword, red lights emitted from it.  
"I'm here.. Master."  
Nero sighed. "Y'know, you could just call me Nero; Master is such a 'absolute' term."  
"As you wish, Ma— Nero.. And I sense the presence of six beyond where we stand. It would be wise of us to stand our guard."

Nero nodded, quickly taking hold of a spear forged in the Bariura Empire, imbued with an enigmatic essence and all the essentials of being a summoner. Nero's pupils darted to the center, as he struck the ground with the bottom of his spear. Runes illuminated the ruin, leading to a gate. As Nero and Zelnite approached the gate, it opened with the strike of the Thief God's poniards and axes. Emerging from the gate was a serpent, having purple crystals as scales and eyes radiating light. About to attack the thief and his summoner, both of them countered and held off the snake, before throwing it to the side. As he turned around, there was a fist in Nero's face, the fist of an elegant woman. As she unsheathed her sword, Nero prepared his spear in suffice to begin strife, yet Fei immediately rushed to exterminate the woman. Swords clash, the resonance of the scimitars reverberated through the ruin, forcing it to shake. Fei was repelled, his clutch on his own sword was gradually becoming loose.

"You, Summoner! The one who released us from this seal! Prepare to face the consequences!" The woman yelled, her blade pointed at Master Assassin Kuda, who wasn't fazed by her harsh tone, but rather challenged.  
"I heard you in stories. Feeva, am I correct? The disciple who sealed her kin to stop eternal conflict?" Kuda asked, quickly taking out his chain sword, embedded with a malevolent prowess.  
"I remember you being one of the people in my hit list before Atro here killed me. But now.."  
Disappearing in an instant, the former loyalist appeared behind the Empress, before grazing Feeva.  
"I do what is given, with a pay; the pay of power in suffice for using it is an ideal aesthetic." Kuda muttered, disappearing and reappearing behind Feeva in an instant, before his weapon cleaved her.

Atro quickly attempted to chip in, yet was interrupted by another disciple; Frolic Emperor Kira. Cutlass and halberd at hand, the Godless Disciple attempted striking the Hero of Light, yet Atro's skill proved far greater than Kira's strength.  
"Nngh..! Are you another disciple? No.. wait— yes. This power of yours.. You must have sided with the Gods, the fiends who sealed us!"  
Atro flinched. "Eh? I'm one of the Six Heroes— I'm against the gods, siding with them is ridiculous after what they've done to the monetary, my home!" 

The Holy Light parried, Urias illuminated with Atro's every movement. Kira quickly regained momentum, and his axe and sword began to glow. As the two light elemental units were about to strike, vines and briars sprouted from the ground, accompanied by blistering flames, malevolent water, and violent thunderbolts.

Kanon, to he former disciple of Maxwell ascended from the ceiling, coming from the Gate where he only spectated before engaging. Cerulean eyes faced his units, before he blinked, sending thunderbolts against Nero. Firmly rasping his spear, the summoner immediately moved from side to side, dodging, while he focused on the protection of his units. Fei and Zelnite quickly rushed to the remaining two disciples, the silver-haired fire elemental known as Alpha and the aquatic swordsman known as Tazer. Nero quickly tossed two cures to the duo, still injured because of Feeva's attack from the gate. Refreshed, the duo was bound to Attack, yet found Tazer and Alpha mindlessly fighting each other. Grunting, Fei quickly split the fight, ready to attack and probably even eliminate Alpha— yet Zelnite calmed the swordsman beforehand— for the sake of Nero, himself, his comrades, and the disciples, who's lives can be easily claimed. 

Feeva repelled from the fight, her voice echoing through the corridors. Weapons were lowered, silence was raised. Nothing more expected from such a figure.  
"Summoner, you've released us.. And we can only fight until the end. Or, whatever the end is.. But, can you break the barriers that bind us? To break us free from fighting eternally?"  
Tazer chipped in, raising his head from slouching for so long. "Hnn, violence has been our forte. We've done it for the gods, against them, and now we've done it to each other. But only.. If we were to break these barriers, our rebellion against the Gods will arise once more."

"If this is your cause..  
It'll be my pleasure!"

Nero tilted his head, removing his eye patch. Facing his units, tired and beaten, the summoner nodded, taking his spear. With a strike on the ground, invisible barriers were visible, the light below them began to make an appearance, gradually getting brighter. Focusing calmly, the barriers broke, one by one, before there was no more light, and nothing holding the disciples back from escaping. Atro and the disciples gawked at the sight, whilst Fei and Kuda weren't fazed by such occurrences. Zelnite only watched with a smile on his facing. To him, this wasn't anything special, nor normal. The sights in Bariura filled him with more exuberance than watching this, but the show was still appreciated regardless. Quickly putting his eyepatch on, Nero sighed as his spear dropped on the ground, followed by his knees on the ground, as he inhaled and exhaled the oxygen around him.  
"A summoner, doing that? I commend you and your ability." Feeva said, slowly clapping, attiring a small, yet visible smile.  
"Yet—" The Cataclysm Empress paused at the sight of Alpha lunging, aiming downwards with his blade pointed to Nero in his descent. Grabbing his spear, he quickly weaved to the right— the summoner never lacked energy for his youth— his eighteen years of age never deterred him.  
"Your power exceeds many compared to others I have fought in my past times, and nothing can stop our fight!" The blazing disciple yelled, heated rocks rising from the ground. Fei rushed, quickly swinging his sword with his ardor for Nero's protection, presumably because of the curse Xie 'Jing that forever scarred the warrior.  
"Your prowess doesn't faze me.. Nor your pride. Or what'll be left of it for the matter." Fei muttered, parrying away, before meeting a cleave on his stomach.  
"Tch.. Our might ascends farther than yours, as we are disciples that fought each other endlessly.. Until we were sealed.." Kanon immediately proceeded to strike Alpha with a bolt of lightning, sending the electrical surge around the Brimstone Emperor's body.  
"Enough."  
His stern voice echoed, silence filled the air afterwards.  
A voice like Kanon's can even silence the arrogant Alpha.

Kira laughed, then patted Nero on the back. "Heh, what's been happening since we were in this state?" He asked, as he placed hilt of his axe on his back, similar to how the Flame Legend Vargas carried his sword before his power grew greater than the gods.  
Tora walked slowly to Nero, the girl's face lacking emotion.  
"Cardes.. is he okay?"  
Nero sighed, and rolled his eyes. His story about Cardes had given the summoner memories he never wished to think again.  
"Yes, I killed him. Shortly after, he was reincarnated, yet his power wasn't like when I faced him before. He joined me, for an unknown cause. Maxwell had too, yet sparring her has been easier than the Malevolent God, right Zelnite?"  
The flamboyant thief smirked. "Heh, my agility and cunning tactics contributed to the fight! The result? Let's just say that the Thief God Zelnite strikes again!"

Tora sighed.  
Cardes was the one that understood her.  
Cardes was the only one that really knew her.

Tazer got up, twirling his short hair with his fingers. His stoic emotion was stagnant, unchanging despite what happened. Footsteps became more quiet as he approached the exit of the corridor. Kanon followed without hesitance, his wings leaving a trace feathers in the air, emitting static before dissipating when they touched the ground. 

"If I only could understand him.. Kanon is such an intriguing disciple compared to the rest of us." Feeva muttered, before taking her sword and mounted her crystalline drake, inanimate due to it being bended at her will.  
"I guess all of us will be off.." Tora muttered quietly, her eyes looking sullen despite her situation.  
Nero smiled, watching the disciples disperse, leaving to where they desired to visit.  
It gave an ephemeral feeling of happiness to see those who deserve redemption, redeemed by fate.


End file.
